A Day in the Life of Lovino Vargas Abnormal Highschooler
by Stomei97
Summary: Lovino hates Pacific Academy. Always has, always will. Not just because the head mistress is a total complete hag, but because since he and his brothers became part of the public school, weird things have happened. Creatures and kidnappings left and right and Lovino has no idea what to do. Goes alongside A Day in the Life of Feliciano Vargas. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: First Fucking Day

**A/N: Hello! So, here is the first chapter of Lovino's perspective in this tale. Same warnings as A Day in the Life of Feliciano Vargas, but I will still list them:**

**Well, no pairings (at this point)  
Language (Lovino is in here folks, cursing is a fact.)  
OOCness (possibly. Actually probably. I find it a little hard to write as Feli, since I'm pretty sarcastic in my writings.) **  
**Possible Violence (Still in the works)  
Various OC's (Bullies mainly. Some may pop up in other places as students or as former friends. There are also a few teachers here and there. Erm, I think, like one or two (more than that) pop up in other places. They won't play any major parts in the story, though. Hopefully. There are just too many people involved in the story, and I don't want to make the official characters die/ seem like total douche bags.)**

**Anyway, this will be updated in the same period as Feli's story once they are even with eachother; in otherwords between Friday and Sunday every week. Until this is caught up with Feli's story, there's gonna be some short chapters. So, to the story! Enjoy~!**

* * *

Ms. Cotterbusom. Probably the ugliest thing on this earth. I swear that she isn't even human. She has to be over a thousand years old. She has a stick so far up her ass that it sticks out of her head.

So, you're probably wondering why I am describing this beast to you. Well, I am currently standing in front of said beast. "Ms. Cotterbusom," I say, testing my ground, "I have a request of you."

She glares at me through her glasses that rest on her nose. "And what could that be, Mr. Vargas?" Gah, her fucking voice is so nasally!

"I want to transfer my brother's and me to the public school."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because Marcello is going to be a freshman and I don't want him to deal with the teasing me and Feli went through already."

"I'm not even going to correct your grammar," She pauses for a moment, as if contemplating my demise, "I will let you three move into one of the houses we supply for kids like you, however you and your twin brother must attend night classes. I will put it into your schedule."

I stare at her. I can't believe the luck I have. The demon has allowed me and my brothers the one request I thought we would never achieve. Who would have thought that public school would sound so sweet.

Of course, that was all three months ago. Back in May, at the end of the year. Since we moved out of the dorms, Feliciano has been having nightmares. I mean, it was always bad, yeah. Why wouldn't it be. After what the kid saw with our parents and Nonno….yeah.

Which of course brings me to now. I heard his whimpers, which made me wake up. He doesn't know that they wake me up, but they do. In a few minutes, he'll probably come in here, 'waking' me up.

…

Hmm, it's actually been about five minutes. I wonder if he actually managed to fall back asleep. Or if he went to Marcello for once; though that is doubtable.

I feel something poking me. "Ve~Lovi. Lovi?"

I roll around and look at him, blinking slightly. "Dammit, Feli, do you know what time it is?" Of, course, he's holding his pillow, as I figured he would. I look into his unsmiling face. "Was it another dream?" He nods slightly. I sigh and scoot over. It's all just an act, but I want him to think it is true. He crawls into bed with me, and snuggles up to me. I start to pet his hair. "You wanna talk about it?"

I feel him nod. . "I heard a crash. When I go down stairs, I don't see anyone. I walk into the kitchen and find the room painted in blood. And-and there is a-a" He doesn't need to continue the story. I know what comes next in it. "It was a monster. Pitch black body with a human head. Standing in the middle of the room. It-it-" He starts shaking. I don't know if it is from fear or from sobs.

"Shh. It's okay, Feli. Just try to sleep. It will be okay in the morning, alright? Just try to go back to sleep. We got a long day tomorrow." I really hate influencing him to do things. I really hate doing it to anyone, really. I also hate washing his mind of these nightmares. I have done it every single time he has one. But, of course, he does not know this.

Feliciano's breath steadies out. "Mi dispiace, fratello." I whisper into his hair as I close my eyes and take in all of his fears. My eyes fall down and I soon fall asleep with my brother.

* * *

I wake up before Feliciano and about six thirty. I hop in the shower quickly, then walk into Marcello's room to wake him up. I walk back into my room and wake up Feliciano. After about fifteen minutes, I heard my brothers out the door to school.

Pacific Academy; a virtual hell hole in the center of California. The building is dull and gray. And my stupid twin brother is staring at it. I hit him on the shoulder. "Hurry up, Feliciano! We're gonna be fucking late if you don't move your ass!" I storm up the steps, and the bell rings just as I enter the school.

* * *

Everything is normal until lunch. I'm sitting with Antonio (one of my only friends here) and his dumbass friends (who are NOT my friends) when suddenly I feel a sense of panic. _Feliciano..._I stand abruptly, ignoring Antonio's "Where are you going, Loviiiiii~?" and I take off towards my brother's locker.

When I don't find him, I begin to panic a bit myself. Where was he? What if someone attacked him? I feel the panic subside in my brother, so I decide to just drop it. He probably forgot something at home or whatever.

* * *

After about eight and a half hours of fucking boring classes, the bell finally rings. I get ready to leave the school, when I realize that I still have more fucking shit to do. I have that stupid night class. Fan-fucking-tastical.

* * *

**A/N: As I said, there's gonna be some real short chapters to start off. I mean, with Feliciano's, the first chapter was over 2k words. This one is just under 1k. But! I will make it lengthier around the…third chapter? I think that was when some of the serious shit started going down in Feli's story. Anyway, stay with this, it will get better when the plot line develops more. It really helps with this one that I have an idea of what I am doing for the first five chapters. I plan to have the first five chapters up before Monday, and hopefully chapter Six done on both of these. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think of this so far!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fucking Night Class One

**A/N: Alright, chapter two!**

**So, this will hopefully be the last real short chapter for now. I really don't want to rewrite Japan's past. It is in Feliciano's story. This one really can stand alone if I were determined to do that, but these first few chapters aren't as exciting since I know what will happen, and I want to get to the exciting stuff! Explosions! All that stuff. So, yeah. Anyway, here is the chapter. Oh, yeah. Before I forget, if you guys haven't figured it out yet, Feliciano and Lovino are twins in this story. I know that they really aren't, but it fits with this story.**

* * *

Night classes. Fucking night classes. Not like I didn't have enough during the day.

And, of course, fucking Antonio is here with fucking Gilbert, one of his stupid fucking friends from his old school that just started Pacific Academy. Thank fucking God I have not seen fucking Francis here yet. I would fucking kill everyone here if I did. I'm about ready to sit down across the room, but my dumbass brother starts dragging me over to them.

I face the front of the room and see two students walk in. One in a girl with short blood red hair and grassy green eyes. The boy with her has black hair and eyes that flash from blue to black in an instant.

The boy clears his throat. "All right everyone, we're calling roll. This is still a registered class, and you still get marks if you miss it." He picks up a list and starts calling names. "Natalya Arlovskaya?" A knife goes sailing above our heads and hits the wall right behind his head. The one who threw it is a scary looking girl in a dress, a blue ribbon holding back her long hair. "A simple 'here' would suffice. Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"The awesome me is here making this room more awesome!" The dumbass potato eating idiot calls out.

"Again. A simple here, please. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

Antonio waves. "Here!"

"Good. Alfred F. Jones?"

"The hero is here!" A boy with blue eyes behind glasses calls out. His dark blonde hair is mostly down around his head except a wild piece sticking up.

The boy calling roll sighs. "Arthur Kirkland?"

"Here." A boy with blonde hair and green eyes calls out with a British accent. He also has caterpillars on his face for some reason.

"Kiku Honda?" I notice Feliciano perk up at that. Kiku was one of his few friends. I also noticed that his name is in the wrong place.

"Here." Kiku calls out. I wave at him happily.

"Feliciano Vargas?"

My brother starts waving at the guy calling roll. "Here ve~!"

"Lovino Vargas?"

"Here, bastard." I yell out to him.

"Language, please. Yao Wang?"

"Here, aru." A boy sitting next to Kiku calls out. I recognize him as Kiku's older brother.

"Matthew Williams?" There is a silence in the room. "Matthew Williams?"

"I said here…" A quiet voice calls out. The boy looks similar to Alfred, but with lighter hair, purple eyes and a curl in front of his face instead of sticking up. Huh, I've seen him near Gilbert a lot.

"You gotta be louder. Vash Zwingli?" A bullet hole appears next to the knife. "Please, in the future, refrain from throwing things or shooting at me when I call your name. Since Ms. Cotterbusom couldn't find a teacher, she is having us teach this class." The boy sits on the teacher's desk at the front of the room. "My name is Victor Claudorian, and this is Selene Bureagh."

The girl, Selene, steps to the front of the room. "I assume you all know why you are here?" Feliciano raises his hand. "Yes…uhm, what's your name again?"

"Ve, Feliciano. I don't know why I'm here. I don't even know what this class is for, ve~." I refrain from calling him an idiot, since no one else knows what this is for, probably, but he is stupid enough to speak it.

She puts her hand on her chin, as if contemplating. "Stay behind after class, please. I'll explain it to you then."

Victor walks in front of her. "Alright! So, one of the reasons why you are all here is also because all of you meet certain requirements. You all are in the public school portion of the school, but qualify to be in the asylum for various reasons." Silence hangs heavy in the air. Victor clears his throat. "In other words, shit hit the fan for you and probably traumatized you at some point in your life. So, we were told to have this first class be 'circle time'" He says this with air quotes, as though he himself isn't taking it seriously, "and talk about what happened to all of you." He glances around the room. "Most of you either are here with your sibling, or have other siblings. Or both. But…yeah. Just get in a circle."

After about a minute the group had gotten into a makeshift circle. Selene sits on one end with Victor across from her. "Christ, you guys make worse circles than three year olds." Holy shit, it's true. It was more of an ameba than a circle. She rubs the back of her head slightly, allowing us all to see the metal claw on her hand. "Okay, I guess we will start with any volunteers." A hand reluctantly goes up. It belongs to Kiku. Huh. Interesting.

He starts speaking, but I tune him out. What if they ask Feliciano? What if he remembers what happened? Would anyone believe him? Would they then ask me? Shit….what if they did and they threw both of us in the nut house?! Shit, then Marcello would be alone. Fuck, what do I do?

Selene's voice cuts though my thoughts. "How about you, Feliciano?" Fuck. A. Duck. In a truck.

I swear I can feel my brother's sad smile. "I actually don't remember, ve. My mind blocked out everything. I was only told that I had found the remains of my parents and Nonno." Dumbass, no one knows Italian but us. "Er, I mean grandpa."

Victor looks at the clock. "That's all the time we have for now. We'll continue at the next class next month." Everyone stands and walks out of the room silently. I stay next to Feliciano, waiting to see what Selene would say to him.

After a few minutes, she walks over to us. "Okay. Sorry about that." I have no idea what she was even doing! She seesme standing next to Feliciano. "You don't have to stay, you know."

"Yes I do. This idiot is my brother." I snap at her. Selene just nods. Why does she do that? Always nodding…

"Alright." She turns towards my brother. "Feliciano? I wanna try some hypnosis on you. It may help you recover your memories."

"Oka-"

"No." I cut him off harshly.

"Ve, why not Lovi?"

"Your mind blocked it for a reason." Ehhh, more like I blocked it off for a reason. "You shouldn't go and prod into it."

"But I wanna know, Lovino!" He never uses my full name. It's always Lovi. He only uses it when he wants something or is seriously mad at me. But I will not relent!

Selene clears her throat. "I think it is up to Feliciano. It will also help him in this class." Dammit! Why did she have to speak and break my resolve!

I growl in frustration. "Fine, dammit!" I act like a small child and pout and cross my arms over my chest.

Feliciano throws his arms around me. "Ve, I'll be fine Lovi. And if I'm not, I have you to help me!"

I grumble out "I don't want you to know what happened though…" But I doubt her heard me.

"Alright, Selene! I'm ready, ve!"

She nods and leads him to a corner of the room. "Kay. Lay down on the floor." She notices me standing right above her. "Lovino, step back a bit will you? He's gonna need space." I reluctantly step away from them. Selene puts her metal hand on Feli's forehead. " Once I put you in this, I can't get you back out. If it get too scary for you, you just have to stick with it. You still wanna do this?" He nods slightly. "Okay." Not three seconds after he is done speaking, he passes out.

"How long will this take?" I ask her.

Selene shrugs. "I dunno, really. It depends on the memory. Of course, you probably know what happened, right?"

I shrug. I decide to avoid her question. "How old are you, anyway? You act like an adult, but you look really young."

She laughs bitterly. "Twelve, actually." Holy shit, I thought she was, like, fourteen or something! "You find it hard to believe huh? Most people do." She looks down at Feliciano, whose face had twisted in confusion.

I slam my hand down on the desk near me, making her jump. "Dammit! I didn't want him to know! I don't want him to remember the blood, and that…that…thing!" I look up at Selene, who was calmly observing me. "Do you have any siblings? Do you know how it feels to want to protect them from everything?"

She sighs. "I do. Did. An older brother. We are…were…close. After our mom and unborn sister died he was kidnapped. I found him, all on my own. The guy who took him? Stabbed him as soon as he saw me. Made sure I saw him do it." She laughs again. "I swore I would get the guy who killed my brother, but I really can't now."

I just about ask her what she meant, but Feliciano stopped me. "Fratello!" My head snaps over to him.

"Feli?" I go next to him, and see his face twisted in fear. "Wake him up, dammit!" I yell at Selene.

She shrugs. "If I pull him out, it would screw him up like none other." Not two seconds after she spoke, fire shot up near my brother's hands. Selene pulls me away and grabs water and puts out the flames. "Damn, Ms. Cotterbusom is gonna be pissed off."

I lean back over Feliciano. I can _feel_ his fear. "Fucking hell, Feliciano…" I start to place my hand on his shoulder, but he jerks out of the dream, rather literally, and hits me in the head with his. I hold my head slightly. He throws his arms over my shoulders, shaking and sobbing. "Shh….it's okay Feli. It's all in the past, alright? Nothing is going to hurt you." I rub a hand in soothing circles on his back. I lift hit up and sit him on one of the desks. "Selene, could you go get a first aid kit?" I ask Selene, who is still sitting on the floor. She nods and leaves to go get one. He begins to notice the burn marks on his hands and around the area where he had been laying. And that he was also soaked.

"Did…did I set something on fire?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah. Selene had some water, so she put it out. Your hands are burned, though.". Selene soon comes back with the first aid kit, and I begin to tend to my burns.

"Hey, fratello?" He asks quietly. I smile slightly, noticing the old nickname. He hasn't called me that in years. I grunt, to mainly cover up the smile, but Feli takes it as an ok to continue. "Why did you never tell me about the monster that attacked us?"

I look up at him for a second before looking back at his hands, considering what to say. "Would you have believed me if I did?" I finish with his hands. "Come one, let's go home. Marcello is probably wondering where the hell we are."

* * *

**A/N: I had intended to have this done yesterday, but eh. I finally figured out how to use MMD so I screwed around on that. Spain's model password thing is being a pain in my ass. So, a good chunk of this chapter was just copy and pasted from Feli's story, not gonna lie. I don't want to jack up the dialogue. Also, some insight on Selene's past! She and Victor are both my characters, and really are only in the chapters that involve the night classes. The next chapter is when things get serious, but I may combine in with Chapter Four since it would be pretty short from Lovino's POV. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Fratello

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. I'm working on some cover photos for this. The one I have right now is going to be there until I either draw one or get used to MMD a bit more. So eh. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_Two Weeks Later, First Week of September_

Tch. Spirit week. Probably the stupidest thing ever invented. And fucking cross dressing day? Fucking really? There are all these idiots in dresses, and it's creeping me out! Even Feliciano is in a dress! What the fuck?!

Someone's poking brings me out of my thoughts. I turn and glare at Antonio. Who is also cross dressing. "What the fuck do you want, dumbass?"

"Lovi, are you gonna eat? You haven't eaten anything." He's right, of course. I haven't taken a bite of my lunch yet.

"Yeah, I will when I fucking get around to it, bastard." I lift one of the tomatoes I brought with me and took a bite out of it to show him I intended to eat it.

Gilbert stands up from the table. "The awesome me will be back in a few moments." With that, he left towards the lockers. I really don't give a shit where the bastard is going so long as it is as far away from my brother as possible.

Speaking of Feliciano…where the fuck is he? He isn't sitting with those assholes he calls friends; nor is he with Gilbert's potato eating brother Ludwig. Damn, Feli has been getting too close to that guy for my liking. I shrug off the wonderment of my brother.

I finish off my tomato and reach for a second when my whole body seizes with fear. I know that there isn't a threat around here, so it must be Feliciano. Fuck fuck fuck! I'm shaking like none other, and I start whimpering too. My breath starts to speed up. Then it subsides a bit. I stand up quickly enough to knock down my chair, and I take off towards the lockers. I'm so preoccupied with finding Feli, that I don't even notice Antonio coming after me, or the voice on the intercom calling immediately for a lockdown.

I charge down the hallway but I am stopped when a hand grabs me and pulls me into the bathroom. "What the fuck?!" I look and see that it is Antonio. "What the fuck are you doing, I have to find my brother!"

"Lovi, calm down! You can find him when the lockdown drill is over!" What he says registers in my head.

"I don't think it's a drill." I mutter under my breath. I can feel the fear starting to come back. I sink to my knees and hug myself. I know that later I am defiantly going to be regretting this.

"What do you mean, Lovino?" Antonio sits down next to me.

I don't answer him. Not what he wants, anyway. Feliciano hit himself in the head. Or something hit him. Hard, and I can feel it. "Fuck fuck fuck! My fucking head! Jesus fucking Christ!" I clutch my head in my hands, moaning. I stand up and go into one of the stalls, upheaving my beloved tomatoes from the pain. I feel Antonio rubbing my back soothingly. Suddenly, the pain escalates. I scream in a manly tone, before the pain over takes me and I pass out from it.

* * *

When I wake up, I notice that I am lying in the nurse's office. Antonio is sitting in one of the chairs, watching me. I sit up in the bed. "Is the lock down still in place?" I ask him. He nods. I throw off the blanket and walk towards the door.

"Lovi, where are you going?" I turn back to see him standing now, a worried gaze on his face.

"To look for my brother. I have a bad feeling."

* * *

When we reach the hall that Feli's locker is in, we see Francis. I walk past him. "You two bastards go down that hallway and look for any clues."

After a good ten minutes of searching in the area near Feli's locker, I find nothing. "Where the fuck is he?" I shout. "Where the fucking hell is my brother?!" I shout up at the sky. "Dammit, Feli, where did you go? You started to freak; I felt it, and then I felt pain in my head then you were gone. Where are you?" I hold my head slightly

The sound of footsteps makes me turn to see Antonio and Francis running. "Did you bastards find anything?" I ask.

Antonio and Francis look at each other. "We did find something." Francis says. He seems to be hesitating for some reason.

"What the fuck is it? Tell me!" I shout at them. Antonio holds out a white piece of cloth covered in blood; it was the handkerchief Feli was wearing today. Francis holds out Gilbert's shoes, which are also covered in blood. "Shit…fucking SHIT! Something happened to my brother! Fuck!" My screaming must have gotten the attention of some people, because more people walk down the hall. Alfred, Arthur and Ludwig walk up to the group.

"What's up?" Alfred asks. "We heard you guys yelling." I glare at the floor, ignoring the question.

"We think Feliciano and Gilbert were kidnapped by whatever attacked the school earlier…" Francis says quietly.

Alfred considers this information for a second. "Well, if that was the problem, why didn't you say so? I'll go and save them, since I'm the hero! And you guys can come as my backup!"

"Pffft, back up, you say? Really." I roll my eyes. "Well, dumbass, we're gonna need to get the fuck out of this fucking school and some fucking weapons. Got any ideas as to where we're gonna get those?"

Alfred considers this. Footsteps down the hallway draw our attention away. "What are you guys doing in here?" A familiar voice calls out to us. I look up and see Selene, Victor and a few other students trailing behind them. I notice that one of them has cat ears, but I ignore it, seeing as there are more pressing matters.

"We're going to go and rescue my brother." I tell Selene.

She stops in front of me. "No. You stay here." I roll my eyes. I am not going to take orders from a kid!

"We're going, Selene. You can't stop us." She looks at me with hardness in her eyes. I sigh. "Selene, it's my brother. You did the same for your brother, didn't you?"

She sighs. "Fine. But if you get hurt, don't come crying to me."

I nod, then turn to the group behind me. "Now let's go get these mother-fucking bastards!"

* * *

**A/N: I really like the ending to this chapter. I really like this chapter in general. As I said, around here was when things start to get interesting. So, tell me what you guys liked about this and all that! And, hopefully, I can get the other two chapters up tomorrow. I still have to write them. I would spend the rest of tonight, but I have to get ready for school tomorrow. This includes reading 50 pages of Lord of the Flies. **


	4. Chapter 4: Rescuing the Idiot

**A/N: So, I wrote a good chunk of this during my fourth and fifth hour classes on Monday. So, yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Our group of students gather outside the school. We know where we are going, the kid with cat ears had been to the place before, apparently. However, we had no idea how to get there.

"Doesn't this school have buses or something?" I ask.

"Yeah," Victor says, "there are vans, but there's only two and we're gonna have way more people coming back with us."

"Hn." I think for a moment before going with my last option. "I'll take my car." My bright tomato red Ferrari.

We all agree, and after about ten minutes, we are ready to go, but I sense something…off. And that something is in my passenger seat. "Antonio, why the fuck are you in my car?" I ask the smiling bastard next to me.

He just starts pouting. "But Lovi, I was tolod to come with you!" I sigh and pull out after the first van. I had hoped to stop by 'that place'. But I can't do it with Antonio here.

* * *

After about an hour of driving and a stop at a gas station, we finally arrive at a creepy ass house. "Damn, why does it look so…evil?" I ask no one in particular.

"Because there are villains in there, and the hero has to stop them!" I bet you can't guess who that was.

"Shut up, wanker!" Arthur smacks Alfred on the back of his head.

"Everyone shut up!" Selene shouts at the group. "We're splitting up in two groups. Group one is Lovino, Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, Arthur and Alfred. Everyone else is in group two. Look for anyone from the school." With that, Selene walks away with all the kids in her group.

I reach into the glove box of my car and grab the hidden pistol in there. "Well, I don't know about you assholes, but I'm going in."

After wandering around for a good hour, I finally decide that we need to split up. In other words, I need to get the fuck away from everyone else. I had to find my brother. I can feel his waves of fear. So, I sneak away from them.

I walk into the basement that we had somehow missed and found some catacombs. I wander down there for a good time before I realize that I am lost. "Well, shit." I mutter under my breath. I walk around the corner, and something tackles me into the ground.

I feel whoever tackled me put me in a death hug of doom. "Fratello! You came to get us!"

"F-Feli?" I look up at my brother in disbelief. "Dammit, Feli, don't do that again!" I hug him back, tightly. Dammit, I was just worried about him, nothing else! "If you go missing again, I'm not looking for you!"

He smiles at my hallo threat . "I know, Lovi. I know." Feliciano looks…messed up.

"Feli? Feliciano? What's wrong? Feli? FELI!" He passes out right on me.

"Shit, he passed out." I look up and see Gilbert for the first time. I groan and put Feli on my back. I hand my gun over to the albino bastard.

I'm about to explain to him that I have no fucking idea how to get out of here, when an alarm goes off. "Shit, those dumbasses must have done something stupid." I start running with my brother on my back. Gilbert is standing there looking at the object in his hands. "Dammit, dumbass, MOVE! FUCKING HELP ME, I CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF WITH MY BROTHER ON MY BACK!" I scream back at him. This triggers the idiot into running after me.

"Don't worry, Lovino. The awesome me will help you and Feli!" I glare at him.

We miraculously get out of the house without incident. I put Feli in the back of my car. I get ready to hop in my car and get the fuck out of there and ditch Antonio when everyone else comes running. The kid with cat ears is screaming something. We get loaded into the vehicles in record time and break so many speeding laws, it isn't even remotely amusing.

* * *

After driving for about ten minutes, I notice something. "Shit…Gilbert still has my fucking gun."

Antonio looks at me. "Lovi, why did you have a gun? And why'd you give it to Gilbert of all people?"

I ignore his first question. "Cause he was the only person with me and Feliciano, and he passed out, and like fucking hell would I trust him with my brother." Neither of us speak for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Over the next three days, the same routine happens; Feliciano sleeps all day, I try to wake him up every hour, but he doesn't budge. Antonio comes by every now and again to see how he is doing, and Marcello usually stays with Peter, the younger brother of the scone eating bastard, Arthur.

During one of Antonio's visits, I get a text from Selene. _How the fuck did she even get my number? _I check the message and sigh. "What?" Asks Antonio from across the table. I slide the phone over to him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do if Feli doesn't wake up? I can't leave him alone, and we both have to attend that class whenever it is called." The phone is handed back to me, its screen saying that we had an emergency night class tonight at seven. " Footsteps drag my attention away from the conversation, and speak of the fucking devil, Feliciano is standing in the doorway. I glance at him and say "Feliciano, you shouldn't get out of bed. You've been out for about three days."

"Three days?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" He exclaims and sits down in the only chair left at the table.

"Because you looked like you needed to heal from whatever the hell happened to you and school got cancelled 'til next week 'cause a bunch of students had gotten kidnapped besides you. Most of them were found, but there's still a couple missing."

Feliciano shifts in the seat. "Where's Marcello? Shouldn't he be here?"

"He went to some friend's house." I say. "Feli, what happened? I could tell you were freaking out constantly."

A shrug. "I'm not too sure. There was a lady there who made me drink some stuff that made me start telling her everything she wanted to know."

I lean in close to him, looking me in the eye. "What did she want to know?"

Feliciano starts talking in Italian, probably so Antonio wouldn't overhear the conversation. "Who I was, who was alive still in our family. And who was the new head of the business…" I start crying. "I didn't mean to tell her, fratello! I didn't, honest! I tried not to tell her, and I could tell she had further plans, but we got away and-" I quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Feli, shut up." I speak in English and remove my hand. "I know it wasn't your fault, but at least we know what she knows."

"I don't think she realized Marcello is still alive though. She never asked about him. Or maybe she didn't care."

"Hm. Weird." I fish out my cell phone from my pocket, which I had placed in when Feli sat down. "Oh, before I forget. Selene somehow got ahold of everyone's number's and told all of us to be at the school tonight. Some emergency thing or whatever. I don't know what the hell she means half the time."

I really have no fucking clue what Selene is intending to do, but it better be fucking good.

* * *

**A/n: I had totally intended to have this finished and up by Monday, but things got real busy and shit hit the fan. Parent teacher conferences, no water in my house, late night practices…yeah. On top of all that, I auditioned for the play, so I'll get that much busier. Eh, I'll live. Tomorrow's Friday, and I shouldn't have any homework, so that makes me happy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. By Sunday, I ****_should_**** have chapter 5 and 6 finished, and 6 finished for Feli's story. After they are evened out, then I will start updating them at the same time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Another Fucking Night Class

**A/N: Okay, next chapter. This was so hard to write in Feli's POV, that I pretty much copy and pasted it. Some things are originaly. Enjoy~!**

* * *

God, there's just too many kids in one room. There is every one who was at the last meeting, plus all their siblings. And everyone is talking. EVERYONE. However, a loud noise very quickly gets everyone to be quiet.

I look at the front of the room, just in time to see Selene set down an air horn. "Sorry, I don't like using that, but we're short on time here, folks." She pauses and glances around the room. "So, you guys all heard about what happened this week, right?" A few nods go around the room. "Good, so I don't have to explain. Anyway, most of you _shouldn't _ be affected. I say shouldn't because I have no idea who is behind this whole mess or what the main goal is.

"Pretty much summing it up, a good chunk of you can do things that most kids can't. A large amount of stress, trauma or any other emotional influence can trigger the unlocking of these." Selene holds out her metal hand to the class. "I have no idea why this happens, but it does. We were supposed to break it to you gently, but I guess that won't happen." She flicks her wrist and a desk, which is luckily (or unluckily) unoccupied, is lifted from the ground and thrown into the wall. "We're going to see what all you can do and we are going to show you how to use these abilities." She smiles slightly. "Some of you won't have anything, but you may still be in danger. Every student who can do anything like this in this whole school is going through this." She holds her chin, slightly. "Has anyone told you that Pacific Academy is not only a school? It is also a place to put people who need protection. So, logically, anyone could fall victim to unwanted kidnapping."

Victor steps up next to Selene. "We're going to pull out last names. Or household names, seeing as not all the siblings have the same last name. If your name is not called, you will go into the cafeteria with me." He lifts up a clipboard. He contemplates for a moment. "Okay…let's see...I'm just going to read off of the roster we have…Kirkland, Jones, Vargas and any relatives of theirs that are in this room." Almost painfully slowly, the large group of students leaves the room with Victor. All but Feliciano, Arthur, Alfred, Marcello, Arthur's brother, and that one kid who I can't remember but has been hanging out with Gilbert a lot recently…I think his name is Matthew or something like that.

Selene sits at the front of the room. "All right. Follow me, please." We all do as we are told. Selene takes us to the whiteboard. She picks up a marker and writes a phrase in a language I have never seen. Somehow, a path is opened in the middle of the board. The path is really just a staircase that leads down into a black room. We all start walking down the stairs cautiously.

We finally reach the bottom of the stairs and the room before us seems to be a makeshift lab. There are multiple chairs arranged in a circle. "Sit down." Selene motions to the chairs. I sit down with Feliciano on one side of me and Arthur on the other. No one says anything about how creepy the whole situation seems.

Selene starts to make her way around the group while placing these weird little helmet things on us. "Okay, so what this is going to do is put you into a deep sleep. It is going to analyze your brain and its reactions. It will also monitor what it tries to do." She presses a few buttons on the large computer in the front of the room. "Try not to think too much on it." She says this just as I fall into a deep abyss of blackness.

* * *

_I initially woke up from fear transferred from Feliciano. But I know that Feli often gets frightened by the things reads before bed. However, when he starts screaming Fratello, I get out of bed and start going down stairs to where I heard the scream._

_The first thing that hits me is the scent. It smells like burning flesh and dead bodies down here. Feliciano soon comes running out of the kitchen. He doesn't see me and runs into me. "Feliciano! What the fuck are you screaming about? And why are you running?" He finally sees me. He stands up and grabs my hand, forgetting to explain everything. "I'm not moving until you tell me what the fuck is going on!" A sudden, inhuman scream cuts through the air. "What. The fuck. Was. That." I suddenly realize that he may have a legit reason for running for once._

_He shakes his head, tugging on me harder. Suddenly a…thing comes out into the hallway where we stand. It was still on fire. Feli has a burst of bravery and jumps in front of me. Shockingly, fire leaps out of his hands that he holds in front of his body. The monster charges Feli, and throws him against the wall. "Feli!" I scream at him. _

_"Fra…tello…." _

_"Shit…shit…where the hell is everyone? What do I…do?" I run past the creature towards one of the spare rooms in the large house. In the floor board, there is a gun that I grab quickly. I run back to the monster, who I find standing above my brother. "Hey, you fucking bastard get away from my brother!" I scream while I shoot at the monster. It screams and turns towards me. I hit it dead in the chest, where it's heart should have been. For a thirteen year old, I have a pretty damn good fucking aim._

_But, of course, every ounce of pride I have about my aim is shattered when the fucking thing charges at me. "Fuck fuck fuck!" I start running away like the Italian I am. I do pretty good, until I trip on the carpet. "FUCK!" I scream. I turn and see the thing chasing me down. I throw my hands in front of my face, like it would actually make a difference in saving my ass. When I look up the monster is just standing, well more like hovering, in front of me. It's trying to run at me, but something is stopping it. Then, some happened in my head. The only way to describe it would be to say that something just…clicked. I closed my hands into fists and pulled. I don't know what I had expected, but when the things body tore apart, I was shocked. It's blood rains down on me, dying me and my nightclothes red. It had no organs, which I guess is why it didn't die when I shot at it._

_ I hear a low whistle behind me. I turn and see two girls behind me. The older one had her sky blue hair pulled back into pigtails, he red eyes shining under straight bangs. She has a pair of goggles on her head, and guns in her hands and on her hips. The other girl has medium length black hair that covers one of her red eyes. She holds a scythe in her hands. The girl with blue hair steps up. "Kid, you can do some serious shit. You just destroyed a demon." She holds one of the guns in her hands, which I recognize as mine. She tosses it at me. "Normal weapons don't work on them. Normal humans usually can't kill these things. You're lucky you're alive." She tilts her head slightly and tosses the other gun at me. I look at it curiously. "That, kid, is a special gun. It is specified to kill demons. Keep it. You might need it." She turns to leave._

_"Who are you?" I ask her. _

_She turns back around and smiles slightly at me. "My name is Alex. This is Alice. When we came here, we were expecting the worst. We were relived to find that there were some survivors this time." The two girls leave the house shortly after._

_I get up and walk over to Feliciano. I hold his head in my arms. "I just hope you don't remember this, Feli. I really hope that when you wake up, it will all be gone from your memory." I don't know why, but I grab his hands and hold them in mine. I hold them and feel warmth flood through my body. When I put his hands down, I notice that the burns that were on his hands were now on mine. I get up and go to the bathroom and wash off all the blood on me. When I go back to the body of the monster…er demon, I notice that all traces of the body were gone. I shrug and leave to look for Mom and Dad or Nonno. _

_After searching fruitlessly, I finally go into the kitchen to grab the phone. What makes me stop is the blood in the kitchen. I feel like screaming. I swallow my fear and run to the phone and grab it and dial a number._

_"911, what's your emergency?" Says a female voice._

_"I-I don't know what happened. I woke up and found my twin brother unconscious in the hallway and when I looked for my parents and Grandpa, I couldn't find any of them. I went into the kitchen to grab the phone and…and there was so much blood! I don't know where my parents and Grandpa are and there is a lot of blood in the kitchen and-"_

_"Okay, breath. Calm down. Can you give me your address and we'll send someone over." I give her my address and wait for the officer to come. I stay next to my brother and hold him the whole time._

_When the police officer comes, he finds me next to my brother. Apparently, the door was broken. "How did you not wake up to the noise of the door being broken down?" I shrug and explain to him that house is huge. "Is this your brother?" I nod slightly. "Can you take me to the kitchen?" I nod and stand, leading the officer to the kitchen._

_When we get in there, I turn on the light for the first time. The officer gasps and covers my eyes before I even get the chance to see anything. He leads me over to my brother. "Just stay here, okay? Do you have any other family besides who is here?"_

_"I have a little brother."_

_"Okay, why don't you call him and tell him to come back here. Don't go into the kitchen, no matter what, okay?" I nod then dial the number of the house Marcello was at._

_When the phone finally is answered, I hear a very tired voice. "Hello?" It was Marcello's friends mom._

_"Hi, uhm, can you bring my brother home?" I ask slightly._

_"Why can't your mom come get him? And why now, and not in the morning?"_

_"S…something happened. The police officer asked me to call and tell him to come home."_

_"I'll bring him back in a minute." With that, she hangs up the phone._

_Ten minutes later, Marcello comes into the house, half awake and sits next to me, not asking anything. Yet, anyway. There are police officers and paramedics going everywhere. Soon, the first officer and a paramedic come over by us. "We need to take your brother to the hospital. Would you two like to go with?" I nod and grab Marcello. _

_Over the next two days, pretty much everything was the same; police officers ask me questions, and we all wait for Feliciano to wake up. _

_I guess that the scene in the kitchen had been pretty gruesome, and the police had found three bodies in there, the bodies of Mom, Dad and Nonno. We told them we had nowhere to go. Eventually, the police officer told us that we would be sent to some school in California named Pacific Academy. Apparently, it was in our parent's will. I didn't even know they had a will._

_I also started to figure out what was going on with my body. Not like puberty, while that sucks, it is not my concern. I am trying to figure out why I can take people's wounds and put them on myself? And why I was able to tear that demon apart. _

_And above all else, that gun. I still have no idea how it works. I can find no way to load the gun. _

_Then, one day, everything I worry about, with my body and the gun, fades away. Why? Feliciano woke up. Marcello is sleeping on Feli's hospital bed, and I am sitting on the other side of him. _. _"Feli! Your awake!" _

_"Lovi…what, what happened? Where are we?" I glance at my brother in surprise.. _

_"You don't remember?" He shakes his head. "Anything?" Another head shake. Weird. It's probably just coincidence he doesn't remember. I swallow slightly. "Mom, Dad, and Nonno were all killed. You…you were the one who found them.". "I-I found you in the kitchen screaming your head off, and then you fainted" I don't know why I lie to him. Maybe it is the fear of him not believing me? "I called the police, and they brought you to the hospital. You were unconscious for two days. And, we're leaving to go to some school in California." He just nods at that._

_The next two weeks are a flurry of things being moved out of the house. We will still be entitled to it, so the house and it's furniture will never be sold._

_Right before we leave, I find an envelope hidden in my bag. I pull it out and see Nonno's handwriting. I scan it quickly. When I finish reading it, I memorize the address on it, and burn the letter. I make sure that the gun Alex gave me is secure in my bag before I leave my childhood home for God knows how long._

* * *

I jerk awake out of the memory. I notice that everyone but me, Feli and Marcello are gone. Marcello is sitting in his chair awake. Feliciano, however, is still asleep. "Should he be waking up soon?" I ask Selene. She shrugs. She just keeps watching the monitor.

"I atleast have figured out where you will fit. So, he should wake up. He's been whimpering in his sleep and talking in Italian, so I have no idea what he has been saying." I get up from my chair and stand above him, Selene following shortly after.

Not too much longer, he opens his eyes. "Good. Your awake." Selene says. Selene sits down in the chair in front of the computer again. "Feliciano, you seemed to be in quite the dream. Do you remember it, by any chance?" He shakes his head. "Hm. Odd. Well, it may resurface in other dreams. Just be careful about where and when you sleep.

"Well, your guy's test is done, so you can go home. You'll find out what you can do in tomorrow's class. We were told to start having nightly classes until things calm down." I nod and leave, taking my brothers with me.

* * *

By the time we get home, it is already eleven thirty. I throw my keys on the table while rubbing my forehead. "Go to bed. There's damn school tomorrow." I tell the two of them. "Why the fuck do they have school on a Friday when they cancelled it for the rest of the week? I swear I will never understand that woman. If she could be called a woman…." I listen to Feliciano and Marcello go into their rooms.

I go into my room and go onto my laptop. I have to kill time so that my brother's fall asleep.

After about an hour, I check on both of them, both are passed out, Feliciano didn't even take off his shoes. I get him situated in his bed and leave the house quietly.

I drive to a large mansion that no one lives in anymore. This is the place in the address, and that memory made me think that I really need to visit this 'place'.

I go into the long abandoned ball room. There are various objects all around the room. I look at one of the boxes, and lift my wrist. The box lifts into the air. A victorious smirk comes across my face. I throw the box across the room.

There's still a lot I don't know how to use, but I do know how to use this telekinesis. I still do struggle with it at times though.

I shrug and go down into the basement. I go into the safe hidden in there, and pull out an object that has dust all over it. It is the gun from my memory. The gun that still confuses the fuck out of me. I place it back in the safe. Maybe, maybe one day.

Maybe I'll finally figure out how to use that fucking thing.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is officially my longest chapter for this story. Just a little shy of 3k words. I really liked writing this chapter, though. **

**This week, though, I'm gonna be real busy. I got in the school play again this year, so that's fun, but its taking up my only day off. Usually, I'll have Friday, but not this week cause we have band this week.**

**So, next chapter will be a view of some of the classes that Feli and Lovi have. I love their seventh hour class I have planned for them. But yeah, stuff is gonna go slow for a bit til I figure out another plot twist! Until next chapter! Leave a review and have a good rest of your day!**


	6. Chapter 6: That Fucking Bitch!

**A/N: Hello readers! I will probably put a longer Author's Note at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

God, I am fucking tired. But at least I conceal it, unlike Feliciano, who is just sitting there staring at his eggs that I put effort into making! And Marcello is covering his in ketchup! "Christ, Marcello. Use the ketchup as a condiment, not a side dish!" I notice Feliciano smile at that.

I look at the clock above Feliciano's head. "Shit! We gotta go, we'll be late!" I grab my bag and run out the door, hoping the other two at least shut the goddamned door for once.

* * *

Later, during my fifth hour class, which is my English class, I feel like I'm going to pass out. I think it is probably due to the fact that Feliciano is so tired and probably passed out. I sigh and rub my eyes.

Not too long after I suddenly get a sense of fear from my brother. And panic. Like the fear and panic when you feel your life is threatened. Soon, it clouds my mind and I start fucking whimpering. I feel someone poke me and ask me if I'm fine, but for some reason it just urges me to want to scream. Which, of course, I do. I scream loudly. Enough to where the teacher has to cover my mouth. And put me in the hall with all my stuff.

I take a breath and swallow the fear and scribble out a fake doctor's note before running to my brother's history class. I feel a huge wave of pain in my head right when I get to the door. I bite my lip so hard it starts fucking bleeding to prevent a scream of pain. I do, however, hear the scream from inside the room.

I throw open the door and see the whole class stare at me with opened mouths. "Where the fuck is my brother?" I all but scream at him.

He walks over to a sleeping, shivering huddle. "VARGAS! WAKE UP!" He screams in my brother's ear, successfully waking him up. He glances around the room and blushes brightly while ducking his head. "You had the…the…"

"Audacity" someone supplies from the front of the room.

"You had the audacity to fall asleep in my class, and then you start talking in your sleep and screaming. And then your brother came in here!" Feliciano looks at me, then at the clock. A feeling of the need to get out of the room was overwhelming. And soon, too.

I clear my throat to get the teachers attention. "Hey, history bastard, I actually came here because my idiota fratello has a doctor's appointment." I hold up the fake note. "He has check-in in five minutes." I motion at him to follow me. "Let's go, idiot bastard." He stands up and rushes out of the room

"Grazie, Lovi!" He yells at me and runs over to his locker.

"Hey, bastard, wait!" I yell at him. I run up to him. "I have no fucking clue where you are going, but I am going with you! I don't want to have to run out of my class again because you fucking freak the fuck out. Do you know what happened last hour to me because you fell asleep?!" He shakes his head. I glare at him. "You fucking don't want to know. Bastard." I cross my arms over my chest. "So, where the fuck are we going?"

"To the park near the school."

"You mean the one in that creepy ass forest? The one you used to hang out at?" A nod. "Well. Fan-fucking-tastical."

* * *

Ten minutes later, we are sitting on the swings. Suddenly a figure comes out of the woods. The figure pulls her cloak down and reveals a kind looking face, with big doe-brown eyes and blonde hair the cascades down her back. "Who are you, bella?" I ask her while extending my hand.

The girl smiles prettily before grabbing my hand and flipping me on the ground, pinning me there. Fucking ow. "My name is Valleri Renee Claudorian, boy. You will not speak. You will be silent. Or I will fucking slaughter you." I nod quickly on the ground out of fear. Fucking bitch!

She turns to Feliciano, leaving me on the ground. Like hell am I going to let her hurt my fratello! I try to get up. "Stay there. I really don't want to clean myself of your blood." So I fucking stay lying on the ground. I repeat. Fucking bitch! "So it seems that you regained that memory, huh?" Memory? Feliciano nods at the girl. Does he know her? "Good. Very good. Especially because I need to get a message to my brother." She leans down and grabs me by the arm. "I'm taking this kid." What? "If he doesn't want any more kids to go missing or this one to die, then he better meet me at the house." She leans up to me, and I can see the…evil…resting in her brown eyes. "Nighty-night." She pushes Feliciano on the ground. While she drags me off, my brother starts to fall asleep.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother?" I scream at her.

She just laughs at me. "I made him fall asleep~." She takes one look at me. "Chill, boy. I didn't do anything to harm him. He is too…special, you could say to that. But then again," She leans in and fucking smells me of all things. "So are you~! I wonder why…say, you said brother…hm...fascinating~!" I get ready to open my mouth to ask her what the fuck she is talking about, but then she glares at me. "You talk way to fucking much, you brat. So shut up and sleep a while." She touches my forehead, and somehow causes me to fall asleep. The last thing I think is that she is a fucking bipolar bitch.

* * *

**A/N: It's not late! Not yet! I said this would be updated between Friday and Monday, and it is Monday! It is officially late on Tuesday!**

**Anyway, I was real busy this weekend, and when I wasn't doing stuff for school, I was passed out. We had our only marching show on Friday, I slept all day Saturday and Sunday I went to a college fair.**

**By the way, I totally saw a dude with Netherland's hair, and I freaked out inside. But I was calm on the outside. Somehow. **

**Okay, so, I was totally not expecting to put Valleri in here. I was having a bit of writers block, so I was like, throw her in here. It will create suspeeeeense! And I wanted to have Lovi kidnapped instead of it being Feli again. Logically, Lovino COULD go all badass on Valleri, but I didn't have him do it for a few reasons. But yeah. Tell me what you guys think, and I will update on time, and not last minute.**

**Enjoy your day.**


	7. Chapter 7: FUCK A DUCK IN A TRUCK

**A/N: I am on fall break! Woot! This chapter is just so short. But I felt like it was a good cliff hanger.**

**Anyway, don't kill me for this chapter. Please. I figure the whole ask for forgiveness instead of permission comes into effect for this chapter. Just…don't hurt me.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

What wakes me up from a rather pleasant dream is a very loud noise and a shudder. Of course, when I wake up, I realize I am in a fucking dog cage. And that someone kicked it. "Wake the fuck up, little boy!" Someone, who I realize is Valleri, yells as she kicks the cage again.

"I'm fucking awake! Fucking bitch!" I yell at her while glaring.

She reaches in and grabs me roughly, taking a knife and stabbing me in the shoulder with it. "I told you to never speak, brat! Now be quiet."

She grabs a little ball. "Now, when we get there, be quiet. Don't say anything. Or this knife will go into your face. Again and again and again."

She places me in front of her like I am a human fucking shield and throws the ball on the ground. Smoke covers us in a loud explosion.

When the smoke finally clears, I see Victor, who is standing next to Feliciano, Selene and Antonio, shake his head and place a hand on his face. "You never have learned to enter quietly, Valleri." Finally everyone notices us standing there.

Antonio and Feliciano run towards us and-wait, when the flying fuck did Antonio get that huge axe?! However, that thought is soon dissolved in pain as Valleri drags the fucking knife across my neck and then stabs me in the chest, luckily missing my heart. "Here you go, idiots. Next time someone has a knife to a hostage's neck, you'll know not to charge at the person holding the hostage!" She pushes me into the arms of my brother, who immediately starts to freak out. I hold my heck to prevent more blood from spilling from it

Feliciano puts me on the ground, panicking. "O-oh God! I-I don't know what to do! Someone help me! Please help me save my brother!" That is the last thing I hear as everything starts to get hazy, and I go into a daze.

**A/N: I SAID DON'T KILL ME! NOW YOU KNOW WHY!**

**But stay tuned for the next chapter! It gets better! I think so, it isn't written yet…BUT IT WILL BE!**

**Tell me what you thought of this (very short) chapter. Since it is break, and for now I'm not doing anything, I may end up doing a double post. I don't know yet though. Ah well, bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fucking Hospitals

**A/N: Well, I meant to post this yesterday…like after I did Feli's…but I just kinda…died for a few hours. I do that sometimes. 'Specially since I don't have school this week. Eh. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's weird. It all feels weird. I really feel like I can't see, but I can hear everything around me. Like Feliciano panicking and Selene coming over, speaking to him.. "Feliciano, take your shirt and compress his neck. It should work. No, take the shirt _off _and do it." I can just picture him doing that. "Good. Antonio, do the same, but with his stab wound. I will be bloody _damned_ if I let this kid die." She sounds like that British kid all of a sudden…"Okay, Feliciano, one of your abilities is healing other people." I feel like that is important for some reason… "What you do is you just stop the blood for a set amount of time until stitches or something like that can be done. However, it will drain you of your energy. Do you think you can heal your brothers cut?" I start to tune out her conversation with my brother, much favoring the fucking sleep that has been lulling me for a while. "Good. Shit…." Suddenly, I get slapped in the face. "Stay awake Lovino, don't fall asleep." Gaaaaaaah! I want to fucking sleeeeeeeeep! "You gotta do it _now_ Feliciano!"

I suddenly feel hands, very shaky hands, by the way, touch my neck. Then a warm feeling flows to me, and I feel whatever energy is left leave my body. When the hands finally leave my neck, I finally fall into that sleep that has been teasing me this whole goddamn time.

* * *

When I wake up, I hear beeping. Loud beeping. I open my eyes and see a whole fucking lot of white. I rub my face and groan loudly before looking around the room. I notice that Feliciano is in here…on a bed, with bandaging around his neck. The fuck? What the hell did that idiot do?

Suddenly the door is slammed opened, and I hear the "Loviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"emitted from the flying Spaniard that charges at the bed. He throws his arms around me, forcing all the air out of my lungs with an _oof_ and seemingly forgets that I have a fucking stab wound on my chest.

"Antonio, fucking ow! I have a goddamned stab wound! Jesus Christ!" Antonio hurriedly gets off of me and sits by my feet.

"Lo siento, Lovi."

"Yeah, you better be, bastard." We both sit there in a bit of silence. Then I think of something. "By the way, how the flying fuck did you get that axe?"

"Huh?" He sits there and thinks for a moment. "Oh! That one! The halberd! Yeah, I don't know, Lovi. All I know is that I saw that woman having a knife next to you and I got angry at her taking my little tomato and trying to hurt him~!" I don't know how I should feel…especially since he said that so…cheerfully.

"Antonio, that was…creepy. Fucking creepier than hell. At least don't sound happy saying shit like that." Then I thought of something. Something he said in his sentence. "Who the fuck I said I was your little tomato anyway?! Why would you call me that?!" I pause for a moment. "And while you're at it, stop calling me Lovi!" The bastard just laughs. I roll my eyes and decide to change the subject. "Okay, so what happened after I passed out?"

He thinks for a moment. "Well, shortly after you and Feli fell asleep, that woman said that she would let all of us see the other dimensions, or some weird thing like that. I don't know. Then Victor told her to stop and then that lady spread a weird powder, then eyebrows said 'oh bloody hell' and then she poofed." I just stare at him for a while before I shake my head slightly, wondering what drugs this guy was on. "Oh, yeah, before I forget, Lovi," Must. Not. Puch. The. Idioooooot…I told him not to call me that! "Selene told me earlier to tell you that the class we were going to have last night is now tonight!" I groan slightly. "And that we were going to have it in here!" I groan even more. I am about to ask him what happened to my brother when he checks his watch. "Oh, lo siento Lovi, but I gotta go! I gotta meet Gilbert and Francis. Bye Lovi!" And with that the guy just up and leaves. Just like that.

I sigh and lay my head back down on the pillow. I begin to feel my eyes start to slip shut as I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Gaaaah this was short AND late (well later than Feli's chapter). I wanted this to be a bit longer, but it didn't really work.**

**So, I'm going to mention this now, instead of just throwing it on all you guys. So, I pretty much write this on Sunday, and part of Monday, and also various times during the week. However, starting on like, the last week of October, I'm gonna get real busy. Hell, that whole week, I'm not even too sure if there will be an update, it's just kinda in the air. Please do know that if this doesn't get updated for a few weeks that it is not abandoned or on hiatus. Not unless I make an update on it like I did with World War Four. It's just that in November Knowledge bowl and Speech Team competitions officially start and between practices, meets and homework, my life is just way more busier than it was a year ago. But, I will attempt to do my best on updates, and if I absolutely HAVE to put this on a hiatus, then I will just start stockpiling up on chapters and upload 'em once a week. **

**Anyway, sorry about that real long paragraph of depression, I just wanted to warn everyone before everything gets busy. But yeah. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought on this and everything. Have a good rest of the day!**


	9. Chapter 9: More Goddamned Night Classes

Selene had forgotten to mention that we would be having the class in mine and Lovi's room, since we really can't leave. Imagine my surprise when Arthur and Alfred showed up. I thought they were actually visiting us! But then Arthur quickly stated that he and Alfred were here for the class and only showed up on time coincidentally. His yelling had woken up Lovi, who, after hearing that remark, snorted and simply said that was a load of bull and that if it had been coincidence, then Arthur's brother, Peter, would have been there. Arthur just turned red and sputtered nonsense.

Anyway, eventually everyone arrived, and Gilbert brought Ludwig with him for some reason. I was happy when I saw him though, and even more happy when he sat down next to my bed. However, only Selene arrived, only she did, since Victor was not with her. She ran through a quick role call and hurriedly went on to the lesson, which brings us to right now.

Selene clears her throat. "All right! So I bet you guys have been wondering what you all can do, right? Since a certain person who shall not be mentioned interrupted us last night, we'll do it tonight. Any questions? No? Alrighty then.

"Well, I'll start on the alphabetical listings, I guess. So, Natalya, you do have abilities. Pretty much what you can do makes you the perfect assassin. You can quiet your footsteps, your aim is heightened, and you have a form of night vision. However, you are the only one out of you and your siblings with any powers.

"Next is Gilbert. You really can't do a whole lot, but what you can do is copy other people's abilities. In other words, you could 'borrow' Natalya's aim without actually causing her to lose it. However, you can only take one ability at a time, and stays with you until you take another one.

"Ludwig, you also don't have a whole lot, but you have endurance. Be it mental or physical, you can stand something for a long time. Also, you supposedly are good with hand to hand combat, not due to strength, but due to reflexes and such. Use that well.

"Antonio, you have empathy. Not sympathy, but empathy. If someone real close to you is in pain, say if Lovino were to get shot in the leg, you would feel it instantly. You also can spawn objects, specifically weapons, at will, as you saw last night. However, you can only spawn one object at a time, you have to have seen it and you also have to be able to picture it clearly. It helps if you own said object.

" also don't have much, but you can read minds, which is always very handy.

"Alfred, you have the stereotypical 'hero' abilities" at this Alfred gives a little woop, "you have super human strength and you can fly. It also takes a lot to hurt you.

"Arthur. You have some pretty fun ones, here. You can see spirits and fairies, as I am sure you know, you can use voodoo dolls, not everyone can do that, you can control the four basic elements of nature, and you can also use magic at your will. Very useful. However, Peter can't really do anything. He can use voodoo dolls too, though.

"Okay, Feliciano and Lovino. You guys have a good amount of stuff here. Between the both of you, you guys can heal, use telepathy, read minds, wipe minds, insert thoughts into others, influence actions or thoughts of others, use telekinesis, create force fields, use the elements of nature, the elements of dark and light and various elements such as lightning. Now, I did you both together because you guys can trade abilities with each other. Or just simply swap them with each other. You also have intense empathy with each other, but not with anyone else. You guys can also communicate with each other's thoughts. And, oddly enough, you seem to be able to use Demon Weapons. I'll explain that to you guys later.

"Marcello, what you can do is so simple compared to your brothers. You can use all the elemental abilities that your brothers possess and create force fields.

"Okay, Yao, you can heal people. You can also shift into animals.

"Yong Soo, you can also shift into animals.

"Matthew, you can also shift into animals, go through solid objects, create force fields and you can turn invisible. You probably need help controlling the invisibility, though.

"Vash, your aim is heightened as well, and you can summon any type of gun you want. Your sister, though, can't do anything.

"Now that that is done, you will all be given a student guide on how to control all of these things. Okay, I do have other news though." She pauses as though she wants to get everyone's attention, before she continues. "Victor and I will be leaving. Since Valleri came for a little visit, Victor is paranoid that everyone who is after him knows where he is. So, he is leaving and dragging me with him. I'm not supposed to explain why. I'm currently looking for someone to replace-" right before she could finish, the door flew open, and someone tackled her to the floor. We all just sat there watching until Selene got whoever had jumped her off and looked at the person. When she saw who it was she laughed a little. "S-Sarah! What the hell are you doing in California?" The person who tackled her, Sarah assumingly, just grins at her. "Oh God, did you bring Avery too?!" Sarah nods, her brown hair flying with her head. She leans out the door and shouts something and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walks in. Selene face-palms and turns towards us. "Well, I have found a replacement for me, so I'll just go talk to the head lady. Sarah, watch them. Get to know them. You'll teach them from here on out."

As Selene left, Sarah looks at us then back at the door. "Wait, what? S-Selene?! What do you mean? Crap, Avery watch them!" Sarah runs out the door after Selene.

The boy, Avery, scans the room, and randomly points at Gilbert. "You!" he yells.

"Me!" Gilbert yells back at him.

Avery just keeps pointing. "You're awesome!" He just randomly yells at him.

Gilbert smirks at that. "I know I am!" Avery looks like he wants to yell something else, but Selene comes back into the room.

"Okay. Avery, get out of here. Sarah explained everything, so just leave. I have to finish this class. I'll come find you two later, then you can explain how you found me." Selene pushes Avery out the door. "Sorry, those two are just some people I met at McDonald's once. Then I just kept running into them." She shakes her head. "Anyway, yeah. Those two won't teach the class, they are just visiting. So! I guess I'll just talk to Victor and see if he'd let me stay. Or something like that. If anything, just let me come back after a while. But yeah. Class is over, so go home." With that, Selene walks out the door.

Ludwig turns towards me as everyone starts leaving. "Well, that was…weird." I nod with him. This school…it's something else.


	10. Chapter 10: Those Fucking Dicks!

**A/N: God, I am so sorry these have been updated late! I was real busy this week, and I haven't been home since Wednesday morning. I'm hoping to get this up and the net ones for Lovi up too. I think I'm gonna start writing his first. I also have to make a few amendments to my original list of warnings. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Dammit. They went ahead and let Feliciano out early so that at least one of us was in school. When he left I felt…I don't know. Not happy...but not quite sad either. I'll just ask Antonio later. He's the one with empathy, so he should know emotions like that shit.

I told Feli specifically that he was to come and visit me after school every day until I got released.

One thing I do figure though. When I am alone I can think. Like now. For example, I know that Feli and I have to help with the 'business' soon. Like we gotta start managing shit and all that. I've already gotten texts and phone calls, and at one point a brick came through the window while we were all eating. It scared the living shit out of Feliciano.

I begin to think back to one of the visits that Feliciano got. Of course, Elizabeta said she had been visiting us both, but I am almost certain that she was there for Feli. After she had talked to him for a bit she turned towards me and started asking me awkward questions.

"Has Antonio made a move yet?" Gah, her face…her eyes…EVERYTHING WAS JUST SO GODDAMNED SPARKELY AROUND HER!

"W-why the fuck you asking that?!" I scream at her.

She rolls her eyes. "It's obvious he likes you. And the fact that he pulled and axe on an insane lady" how did she know that? I should probably ask Feliciano later "just proves it even more!"

"Whatever, lady."

But it does cross my mind…what if he DOES like me?! What would I do? He's one of the few people I can actually call friend…AUGH. THIS IS ANNOYING.

Thankfully, the door opens, distracting me. "'Bout goddamn time, you bastard!" I say, expecting Feliciano to be the one who opened the door. Nope, instead it was the stupid Spaniard. "Whyyyyyyy are you here?!" I groan.

He pouts. "But Loviiiiii! I wanted to visit you."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, bastard." He starts rambling on about something or other and I eventually tune him out. After he keeps rambling for an hour, I begin to wonder where Feliciano was at. "Hey, Antonio, shut up a sec. I gotta call my brother." I dial his number on my cell phone and let it ring.

_"Ciao! It's Feliciano, ve! I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message!" _

I sigh. "Feliciano, answer your phone. I know you have it. Fine, whatever_."_ I decide to call him again.

_"Ciao! It's Feliciano, ve! I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message!" _"Feliciano. I'm serious. Answer." I try again.

_"Ciao! It's Feliciano, ve! I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message!" _"Pick up your goddamned phone!"

_"Ciao! It's Feliciano, ve! I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message!" _"Feli, why won't you answer?! Goddamnit where are you?" I'm starting to panic, since I have no idea where the fuck he is at.

_"Ciao! It's Feliciano, ve! I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message!" _"Feliciano, fucking answer! Fuck! You better just have turned your phone on silent and forgotten. You better be at home, damnit. Call me when you get these. Please." I glance at Antonio. "Fuck, I can't believe I'm doing this. Antonio, can you run to my house and see if he's there?" He nods and runs out of the room. I call his cell again.

_"Ciao! It's Feliciano, ve! I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message!" _"I sent Antonio to the house to see if you're there. So help me if you aren't…" I wait for a few seconds before I call his cell again. After I left four more messages, I decide to give up and wait for Antonio to come back and give me a report.

After fifteen minutes, he comes back into the room. He rubs his head and sighs. "Well, he was there, but he was asleep. When I went to go wake him up, it looked like someone beat him up."

That makes me sit up straight. A little too fast, I might say, if the sudden pain in my chest had anything to say about it. I clutch my chest. "What? Who the fuck touched my brother? Dammit, Antonio, we gotta get these assholes back for what they did."

* * *

The next day we set motion to our plan. Of course, I'm stuck in the fucking hospital until the fucking doctor says I can leave. Or I just sneak out. Which I decide to do.

I glance out the window to try to get a better idea for how far I would have to jump to get out of the room. Since I was on the first floor, it wasn't too bad. And my car is parked outside (thanks to Antonio) with its keys in the glove box next to where my gun is. I pull out the keys and drive to my house to get clothes, then speed to the school, since classes would be out soon.

By the time I reach the school, I run into Antonio as he was getting ready to get everyone else for our plan. I quickly tell him to wait for me to give some sort of sign before everyone else moves in.

I find Feli pretty quickly and before I can tell him to stop s I could talk to him, some random jocks throw his stuff to the ground and shove him into the wall. I start running towards the group. "Hey!" I yell at them. I go to the kid whose holding my brother up on the wall and take his hands off of him. "What the flying _fuck_ do you _think _you are doing to my brother?!"

The bastard pushes me away and slams Feliciano into the wall again. "None of your business."

I glare at the douche bag and get ready to yell profanities at him before a voice cuts me off. "Lovi, stop! You can't push yourself!" Antonio, Francis, Gilbert and Ludwig come running up to all of us. Dammit I told them to stay away! Antonio puts his hand on my shoulder, probably to prevent me from attacking the bastards in front of me and turns his attention to them. "Now, answer his question. What are you doing to Feli?" I can tell he's angry. After knowing him for so long, I know the bastard pretty damn well to know when he's angry or not.

The fucker releases Feliciano and comes by me. "And I did. It is none of his business what I do to this kid." He pokes me in the chest for every word, and it hurts like a motherfucker. I can't let them know that though. None of us had noticed Antonio sneak up behind the boy until he lifted him and threw him into the other boys. Just when I thought a full blown fight would start, and that we didn't have enough kids, the rest of the night class stands behind us.

The jocks notice that they are outnumbered and start to leave. The football captain turns towards us. "Just so all of you know, this is not over." He leaves with the rest of the assholes.

I turn my glare towards Feliciano and inhale deeply for a rant. "You. What did I tell you about the connection thing?" I cut him off before he can even answer. "Don't fucking answer that, you idiot. You still turned it off. And when I called you, you never fucking picked up. Or answered my texts. You know how fucking worried I was?! I would have ditched the hospital if I hadn't sent Antonio to see if you were at home!" Not gonna mention that I _did _ditch the hospital

He dips his head in apparent shame. "Mi displace, Lovi."

I just roll my eyes. "Yeah, you better be, And if those assholes fuck with you again, don't hesitate to fuck them up with all you got." I don't care what Selene says. I saw his locker on the way over here. 'Freak'. Considering what we can do? That is fucking discrimination. And if they touch my brother, _either brother_, I will fucking murder them.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am REAL sorry this chapter is late. I was extremely busy this week, due to Band trips and AP Lit trips, plus a few fundraisers, not to mention Halloween (and the next update is a Halloween chapter, despite the fact that its already November) I had little to no time to actually write anything. If this isn't updated tomorrow, defiantly Sunday, because I plan to do Lovi's chapters first for a few chapters. I feel bad that he keeps getting put on the hypothetical back burner due to me being too busy to write his chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, even though it is kinda rushed. Tell me what you all thought and stuff!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fuck you, Halloween!

**A/N: So I decided to do Lovi first. AND THIS CHAPTER IS STILL LATE. And I'm also trying to figure out how to make this so that it would be one week I update for Feli and one week I update for Lovi. Here's why: With Speech team and Knowledge bowl starting up now, I won't have the weekend to post and write and all the stuff I usually do. On the flip side, by the end of this month, most of my week will be free, so this will probably be temporary until Thanksgiving, or something like that. That will probably start next week if I can figure it out (I have a good idea already though). Enough of this stuff that you probably have stopped reading! Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

I groan slightly as Feliciano drags me up to the school. For Halloween some of the students had decided to have a party at the school, and of course, Feliciano decided he wanted to go. And, of course he made me go too.

Of course, the only people who show up to the party are the kids from the night class and Francis. We all stand there awkwardly, trying to decide what to do when Alfred speaks up. "Why don't we tell scary stories?" He shouts out.

Arthur rolls his eyes at that. "Alfred, you're terrified of scary stories."

"Am not! I just act like it so you guys feel better, because it's a hero's job to make everyone feel better!"

"Whatever, just don't come crying to me later, you git." Then Arthur digs a random candle out of his back pack. "Someone get the lights. We can't have horror story telling with the lights on." There is an odd, mischievous look in his eyes.

He eventually gets all of us into a circle around the candle. Feli sat next to the potato he had befriended somehow and I sit next to him so he doesn't do anything stupid. Antonio sits next to me, of course. Arthur clears his throat. "Let me tell you a story from England, my home country,"

No fucking shit. Only an idiot wouldn't know where he's from. Feli and Antonio both lean to me and whisper, in fucking sync, "I didn't know that was where he was from!" I rest my case.

Arthur hadn't caught on that they had been talking, and was still telling his story "…so now anyone who sits in that chair will die from a painful curse."

I roll my eyes. "Ooh, cursed chair, so fucking scary."

A hand lands on my shoulder, making me scream. When I see who it is, I just scream even more. It is Natalia and her older siblings. It was her brother, Ivan, the fucking creep, who put his hand on me. "You don't mind if we join, da?" He asks In his childlike voice. He chooses to just sit behind Alfred, who immediately bristles at his presence.

"Get the hell away from me, commie!" He yells, while jumping into Arthur's lap.

"Get the fuck off of me, you git!" He screams loudly. Alfred is just about to say something when slow clapping draws all of our attention away from the fighting idiots. We all turn and see a figure standing in the corner.

The figure walks into the candle light and everyone but Ivan scoots back from her. Antonio shoves me behind him, as soon as he recognizes the woman. Valleri stands in the light of the candle, calm and cool. "Well! I don't even need to be here to cause chaos, and as much as I'd like to watch you idiots fight like children, I'd really rather get on with what I came here to do." She clears her throat and starts to chant in a language I had never heard.

Arthur stands quickly. "Shit! Everyone get out, now!" Before anyone can acknowledge what he said, the floor starts to cave in. Feliciano somehow clings to both me and his potato friend, and Antonio grabs the other side of me. Before I can shake them off, the floor caves in from under our feet and we all fall into a dark abyss.

* * *

When I wake up, I groan slightly. My whole body hurts. I realize that is because I have two people laying on me. "Oi! Bastards! Get the fuck off of meeeeeeee!" I growl out that last part. Finally the weight gets off of me, and I look around the room, ignoring the "Sorry Lovi!" that is being shouted in both ears. All I can pretty much make out is that we're all in a basement of sorts, and that everyone who was in that room is lying in here. Someone stands up, and I realize that it is Arthur. "Oi! Tea Bastard! What did that bitch do?" I shout at him.

He whips his head to glare at me. Which is creepy, because his eyes look extra green in the room. "She transported us here with a spell that only vampires can use. Which means, either she is a vampire or she is a blood-line to one."

A snicker cuts him off before he can finish what he was saying. "Of course mon petite lapin would know what she was doing." Francis says.

"Shut up, frog! I know because I just happen to be friends with a vampire! Anyway, vampiric is a language that only those who have worked in the Vampire Court would know."

Another snicker, but from someone none of us want to listen to. "Wow, you're actually pretty smart for a human, caterpillar face!" Valleri laughs at him from her perch on one of the columns in the room. "I have to be sure to give you to the court to be killed for your knowledge along with your friend~!" Arthur pales slightly at that. She giggles slightly. "But that will be after I have my fun! I want to prove to my brother that he can't run from me." She jumps from where she was sitting, her pigtails bouncing slightly. "Hm~. Where to send you all? I think I'll just ship you off one at a time! To a special place! Where no one can save you!" She starts cackling insanely. "Nighty-night, children~!" She dissolves. She fucking dissolves. And I swear, she has spilt personalities.

I look at my brother. "I fucking told you we should have gone trick or treating! Bastard!"

Feli is about to respond to what I say, but he screams instead. I turn and see Valleri right behind me. "You two are first~!"

I feel scared, hell yeah I do. But I'm not about to let her see it. Even though I run behind Antonio and scream at her "Yeah right, you bitch! I'd like to see you try!"

She snickers. "I already have won."

Before I can retort, a hole opens up underneath Feli and me and we both fall screaming. I barely register Antonio screaming my name as I fall into the darkness.

* * *

**When I wake up, I realize that Feliciano is shaking me both of our clothes changed. And that we were standing in a forest. Feli and I both were wearing long-sleeved (the sleeves touched the fucking ground, or came pretty damn close to it.) white shirts and black pants.

I stand up shakily. "Okay, let's figure out where the hell we are." I start walking in the direction my gut told me to go to, and Feli soon follows quickly after.

We eventually come to a clearing with a house*** in the middle. It looks creepy; almost as though it is sewn together. Feli gulps slightly. "Something is telling me not to go in that house, ve~."

I sigh. "Okay, we'll look around the house and then see if we can find a town or something like that." We make a full circle around the house, and find nothing. "Okay, we're done here, let's-"

"Ve~, Fratello, do you hear that?" I pause for a moment. When I hear the groans, I turn, with a good idea of what is behind me.

When I confirm it, I swear. "Shit fuck bitch! Zombies?! Really?!" I throw my hands in front of me, ready to use my magnificent brain powers to destroy them. But nothing happens. "Shit, Feli, get a stick!" He runs and grabs, you guessed it, a twig. "SOMETHING BIG ENOUGH TO KILL A FUCKING ZOMBIE, YOU IDIOT!" I scream. I turn around and grab the biggest branch on the ground that I can use easily. I turn around and see a zombie close to Feli. "Fuck. FELICIANO! MOVE!" I scream at him as I swing the branch and hit the monster in the head.

Feli jumps up and his quick smile turns into horror as he screams "Lovi!" and pushes me out of the way. I look in horror as I see a zombie bite him in the leg, and claw at his side. I slam the stick on its head, officially breaking it.

I pick up Feli, who was crying on the ground. I run to the door of the house, throw it open and slam it shut as soon as I get in.

After a few seconds, the moaning of the zombies dies away oddly. I put that on the back burner though, Feliciano is my priority. I set him on the ground. Everyone knows what happens to people who get bit by zombies, but maybe it won't happen.

His sobs are loud now, and his body is shaking. "I'm so sorry Feli..."

He touches my cheek slightly. "Fratello…why are you crying?" I…I didn't even realize I had been crying. "Don't worry, it…it doesn't even hurt, ve~!" I didn't need our bond to know how much of a lie that was.

I hug him. I normally wouldn't but…something just told me too. "Please Feli, hang on...please...I can't lose you...I just can't..."

* * *

**A/N:**This part is based off of a story I wrote in…8****th**** grade, I think. It was when I first got into Merci and Ebbony's pasts. And I figured out that I could totally put Feli and Lovi in it, and it would still make perfect sense, in a way. Of course, I changed A LOT of things, but eh. I was gonna have this part in the next chapter, but I started thinking about it, and I realized that the story (It is called A Bond Stronger than Love) took place on Halloween. So I put it in for the Halloween special. Even though it is almost a week late. **

*****This house is called the Goth Manor. The legend says that it only appears on Halloween, from Midnight to Midnight. If you go in there, your trapped forever in it.**

**So, I intend to have (either the next update or with the next update, maybe even later this week, who knows) a character profile chapter out. Don't kill me for this chapter, though. I had this little bunny idea with throwing this story in here, but with Feli and Lovi as Merci and Ebbony respectively. But yes, I know how this will be resolved. It will be inteeeense! Anyway, time to end this long author's note, because I have lines to memorize! Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: What the fuck just happened?

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter!**

I jerk up, and hit Antonio in the head. I look around and see if I can find Feli. I see him sitting with a dazed expression on his face. I run over to him and check him for any injuries. Who knows if that was a dream or not, and who knows if Feli will turn into a zombie at any minute. When I find no bite marks, I sigh in relief.

I jump slightly when someone (who isn't Feli, who seems to be in a shell-shocked stance) throws their arms around me. I turn around and see Antonio behind me. "Lovi! I was so worried when you randomly passed out!"

I stare at him. "Passed out? I didn't pass out. A hole swallowed me up!" I say to him.

The tea bastard responds to that. "That was your soul being swallowed up. Whatever happened is supposed to make you freak out. I can tell it worked on your brother." I look at Feli. He still is in his shell-shocked state of mind.

"That…that couldn't have been real…could it?" I ask quietly.

Arthur shrugs. "It is always possible. It either happened to other people, or these events could have taken place in another dimension. We may never know."

A sudden giggle cuts through the air. "My God! You sure are smart about this shit, aren't you, eyebrow boy?" We all spin and see Valleri sitting on the table in the room. She tilts her head to the side. "Maybe I should make this a bit more personal? Hm? How would that sound?" She jumps off and skips- okay, you know what? This bitch has split personalities. It is decided. Anyway, the bitch skips over and stands next to Antonio. "Tag! Your it!" She taps him on the forehead and his body slackens as he falls back and lands on me. She goes to Francis, Gilbert, and Ludwig and does the same thing to them. "Bye-bye everyone~!" With that she dissolves into thin air.

Everyone who is still awake just stares at each other. I look at Arthur. "Why isn't Feli waking up?" I ask him quietly.

He shakes his head. "He's stuck in his mind. I would suggest for you to go into his mind, but while you two were passed out, we all realized that our abilities don't work in this place.

We all hear the giggle again. I groan internally. Why can't that bitch leave us alone? "You know why they won't work? And why you're all in a basement with no way out?"

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Because your spell sent our souls and minds here. You will then strip us of our souls in an attempt to lock us in a spiritual and mental cage, like you did to Feliciano."

"…"

Arthur throws his hands in the air. "What now, bitch?

We all hear her growl. "Shut up! Shut up, you little brat!" She screams loudly. Arthur smirks.

We suddenly hear chanting from somewhere above us, and blinding light fills the area. Soon the light fills everything and I can't see anything.

When my eyes adjust to the light, I realize that we are back in the room before everything happened. Victor is standing above us all, and Selene has Valleri pinned in the corner. Valleri glares at all of us. "Ugh! I will get you all!" She disappears in an explosion of fire.

Selene rolls her eyes. "She was never one for a quit entrance or exit."

I look and see that Feli and Antonio are still unconscious (I assume the other three are too, but I really don't give a shit about them, so I don't check). "Hey, why are they still out?!" I shout slightly.

Arthur answers. "Their spirits are still in limbo, per say. In other words, they are fighting on a spiritual level. Feliciano, however, is stuck in his mind still, due to what Valleri did to him. You can jump into their dreams and help them get out of it."

I glare at him. "I'll only help my brother and the tomato bastard. I don't give a shit about the rest of them."

* * *

**A/N: Laaame, I know. But eh.**

**Two things: For those of you who read Feli's and Lovi's together, Feli's picks up after this (since he isn't doing anything this chapter, besides being locked in his brain)**

**And the other thing is that I have come up with an ending for this! And, honestly, that will probably be any chapter now. I really am running out of ideas for this story and such. However! My ending for this story makes it easy to make a sequel, and I will do that, after this is ended. I have actually started working on it and stuff! I just connected it, elaborately. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fuck you, Valleri!

**A/N: I'm at a point of updating whenever I can, so things will start getting epic! Enjoy~!**

* * *

I sit down next to my brother. "All right, you fuckers, I'm going in. if that bitch comes back, kick her ass." I touch Feli's forehead, and I feel my body lax, and everything fades to black.

When I come too, the first thing I see is mirrors everywhere. I can't go anywhere without seeing my reflection somewhere. Something tells me that I shouldn't go near them.

I see a familiar figure near one of the mirrors; however, there is something off about his reflection. I recognize Feliciano, and it looks like he is about to touch the mirror. "**FELICIANO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" **I yell at him.

He spins around and runs towards me, throwing his arms around me. "Fratello! What are you doing here?" Of course, the idiot did not see his reflection almost come out of the mirror as he moved away from it.

"Holy fuck…your reflection just about dragged you in the mirror! It almost fucking grabbed you! But it looked slightly different! He was wearing a brown military uniform with a hat and had tanner skin…and purple eyes! What the hell?!" I shake my head and pull him off of me. "Anyway, you need to wake up somehow…maybe we jump into one of these mirrors…?"

We suddenly hear a voice. More like a 'kesesesese'I groan, immediately recognizing the laugh. We turn and see the albino bastard behind us. "What are you guys doing in this totally unawesome hallway?" He asks.

I turn on him. "What the fuck are you doing here, albino bastard! More like how the fuck did you get here?!"

"Kesesesesese! The unawesome Arthur asked the awesome me to come in here with you guys! He told me to remember '32', whatever that means!"

Feli suddenly looks as though he had an epiphany. "It's probably a mirror number to our dimension or something! All of these have numbers on them, so I guess that's what it is supposed to be."

We all start to look for the mirror 32. When we finally find it, we all just stare at it. "So, whose gonna go first?" I ask.

Feli shrugs. "Veh, I'll go, I guess." He walks through the mirror as though it were water. It even rippled. I shrug my shoulders and walk through the mirror as well.

When I come out again, the first thing I say is "That was weird as fuck." I look around the room and notice Francis, Antonio and Ludwig up and around. "When the hell did those other bastards wake up?" I should have realized something when Gilbert came and got us!

Arthur shrugs. "Shortly after you went in to get your brother, they all woke-"

Suddenly, I am tackled to the ground. "Lovi! You're okay! You're actually here!" Gah! Antoniooooooo!

I attempt to get Antonio off of me. "What the hell are you talking about, Antonio?! I never left! Not physically anyway…"

"Don't leave me Lovi! Don't disappear on me like you did in my dream!"

"What-"

Suddenly, Victor clears his throat. "Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but Selene and I gotta go. I trust you guys will be okay on your own." They both make an abrupt exit from the room.

None of us noticed the new person in the room. Not until she let out a giggle. A giggle that made every single one of us turn and see Valleri in the corner.

I vaguely notice Antonio shove me behind him (what the hell is his problem?! I can defend myself!) I feel a surge of anger, and start walking to Valleri, ignoring Antonio trying to pull me back "What do you _want _from us, you bitch?! Why do you keep coming to torment us! I want to fucking know, and I want to know now!"

Valleri smirks, and there is something dangerous in her eyes. "Bring it on, little boy~!" She snaps her fingers for some reason. I turn around and see everyone on the ground around me.

I turn on her quickly. "What the fuck did you do?!"

She giggles. "I wanted to talk to you alone~!" She suddenly deadpans. "Seriously. I want to make a deal with you~!"

I narrow my eyes at her. "What kind of deal…?"

"The special kind~! For a limited time only of course~! If you can defeat me in a battle, I will grant you your one want. And only one!"

"And if I lose?" I already had a pretty good idea of what I wanted from her…it just meant that I had to beat her…

The smile she puts on her face is sadistic, and there is a glimmer in her eyes. "I'll kill you~! That simple~!"

I cross my arms, debating. "Alright, few conditions."

"What is that, boy?"

"My brother and Antonio help me. And _when _we kick your ass, you knock them out again so that they don't know what I want. They will immediately tell me not too. I know that for a fact."

She laughs at me loudly. "And when I kick _your _ass, little boy, they get to watch you be murdered painfully!" She laughs again. "Alright little boy~! YOUR ON!"

I let a smirk cross my lips as Feli and Antonio sit up. Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N: BAM. I will try to update this ASAP, because I know there will be people really wanting to know what happens next. This will be interesting~! Tell me what you think folks! We got one more chapter, plus an epilogue, then this will be finished!**


End file.
